Roy
"My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this I will take him on a trip to punish land." ''-Roy'' Roy Gribbleston is Yellow Guy's perverted and malicious father, and also (ostensibly) his friend. He is the main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He is the base of many theories, the biggest one being that he is the Money Man. He has "uploaded" a video to YouTube called "RAT EATS EGG". He directed a series which the puppets watched called Craig's Big Day. He is most likely the person who has been controlling the teachers in each episode, as he is seen approaching the machine with Red Guy at it in Episode 6 and is trying to regain control over it before Red Guy unplugs it. Appearance He has a longer nose and hair than Yellow Guy, three teeth, brown overalls, multicolored buttons, and white shoes. He has an "R" on his overalls. His eyes take a horizontal oval shape, and his nose is tilted sideways to the left. He also appears to be balding. He seems to have the ability to stretch his arms out a great distance. Personality He appears to be perverted and has been shown looking at heavily pixelated pornographic websites. He only communicates through heavy breathing. He has been seen drinking, or possibly drinking wine, hinting that he may be an alcoholic. He also appears to be sadist seeing as he didn't want Red Guy to pull the plug on the control panel. He also seems to enjoy stalking the puppets. Although not much is known about him, he comes off as a typical creepy person. Gallery Roy with poster.jpg|Him holding a poster Roydhmis3.png|Cameo in DHMIS3 realcounter.png|Him as the director of craigs big day. YellowAndRoy.png|Him with his son on a picture Roy on DHIMS 5.png|Roy in the Fifth Episode The dhmis gang.png|Roy with Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, and Red Guy. Roy on Look Site.jpg|Roy watching what looks like pornographic material. TonyAndRoyComputer.png|"Look at the time!" Roy in creepy corner.png|Roy in the corner in DHMIS4. IMG_19062016_201047.png|Him drinking wine while watching Red Guy. IMG_19062016_201129.png|Him inside Yellow Guy's head. IMG_19062016_201217.png|Him in the phone booth from the fifth episode. IMG_19062016_201256.png|Him in the clock in the top right corner. IMG_19062016_201328.png|Him in the window in the top left. IMG_19062016_201516.png|Him, reaching out his arm in near the control machine. Screenshot_187.png|If looked closely, Roy is in the top right of the credits. Roy.PNG|Roy in Yellow Guy's photo album 9c3f53d8a171319aa44c2c675105f9dd.jpg|Roy Gribbleston, behind the scenes, DHMIS 2 Trivia *He can be seen wearing the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirt with Yellow Guy on it. *His overalls have an "R" on it, presumably standing for his name. *He doesn't talk at all, he only communicates with heavy breathing. **Although he was seen using real words in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared interview, his voice was actually never heard in the series. *He is the only character to cameo in every episode after his introduction up until the end. *Apparently, he helped Becky and Joe create Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, it could either be referring to him or someone else. Likewise, in the credits of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, 4, and 5, someone named "Royngtt" has helped create Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, this could mean that Roy Gribbleston has helped work on it, or the credits could be referring to someone else. As of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, it is almost certain that it is referring to him, as he seems to be responsible for the entire show in-universe. *Episode 5 possibly takes place in his kitchen, as several items have his name labeled on them. *He has a basement where he has the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared T-shirts. *There is a chance he has kidnapped the 3 characters because on their Kickstarter page when tied up the Yellow Guy asks, "Why are we at my dad's house?", although Red Guy dismisses this afterward. *His relationship with his son is currently unknown, as in episode 6, he is shown to take pleasure in Yellow Guy's suffering, seeing as he didn't want Red Guy to pull the plug to end his misery. However, he has been seen in a portrait with him, and Yellow Guy describes him as his "friend". The feeling may or may not be mutual. * His current status and location are unknown after Red Guy pulled the plug, but he is seen on the top right corner of the end credits of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 standing in the dark. * Yellow Guy claimed that he's a computer. * He might be the one who controls the Control Panel. *Roy, The Money Man, The Black Morph Suit Guy, The Monster Can, and The Red Guys are the only antagonists in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared franchise who are not teachers. Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Gribblestons Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Animated Characters Category:Love Cult Category:Humans Category:People